narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack
Merge to Nine-Tailed Fox? This article is even more minor than an arc so do you think we should merge this into a section in Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 22:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :In theory it could stay. Once we (if we ever) figure out how to do a duel/battle template and the like it would be perfect.--TheUltimate3 23:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Even more minor? This event is referenced at many points in the series. It quite fits it's own section. And anyways, we're not Wikipedia, we don't go stripping things of place and merging them into other articles just because of notability. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 20, 2008 @ 06:53 (UTC) Madara Uchiha claims he did not awaken the nine tailed fox and he don't also have any idea who did it. Yet, the Nine-Tailed Fox's reaction to Sasuke's Sharingan should be noted and the fact that he said "Just like that Madara Uchiha." How would he know unless he had a brush with Madara in the past, which means Madara might be responsible for that whole mess. 01:26, 14 July 2008 (UTC) But he used it in the battle with the first hokage--JvaaMy Talk 16:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Madara's Claim of Uchiha Discrimination and Segregation aren't admissable. There was zero proof of his words *he even admitted it* and the only thing that was confirmed were two things-The Uchiha Attempted Rebellion and were killed by Itachi under Konoha's orders. That's it. Until we get collaborative evidence of the discrimination and segregation, its not allowed. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm o.o then does that mean that nothing he says is true then? the Jyubi doesn't exist then? the Senju vs Uchiha feud is a myth? I haven't seen Madara lie in this series yet (except for concealing his identity) :: You didn't see the lie of him claiming he wasn't behind the Kyubi attack-but he really was? Madara is the Big Bad, a known liar. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What other reason would the clan have had to plan a Coup d'état then? Two clans that formally were at odds with each other come together and form a village some level of discrimination and wariness of the other party should be expected, if even just from real life experences --Cerez365 (talk) 21:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Either they wanted more power, or were 'shocked' that their honor was questioned and they were put under survelliance. There is absolutely no evidence that the Uchiha were discriminated or segregated-hell there's plenty of evidence that disproves that. Living in opulent mansions, being highly respected throughout Konoha, their children going to school with the rest of the village. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING supports the discrimination.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You've got a weird definition of "proof". Something that is directly stated in the series is inadmissible, but something you just came up with is verified fact? Information is true until proven otherwise. If you really need to, add an "According to Madara (who in fact he may not be because I like to question things)" qualifier to stuff. ''~SnapperT '' 21:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wanted to add an 'According to Madara' but it got deleted. Hell by all accounts, it IS a claim he made.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::And your method of doing so was moving it to a section for information that has been proven false, which this has not been. ''~SnapperT '' 21:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::they were a clan boy-o, the Uchiha's afterall, of course they'd still have rights to "opulent mansions..." and what not. Discrimination doesn't take one form. Their indignation came from the fact that they were put under the rule of Senju nobody said that they were treated like lepers --Cerez365 (talk) 21:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do know the Uchiha CHOSE Hashirama over Madara for the Hokage Seat right? They weren't put under Senju Rule, they chose it. People claim the Uchiha are the Jews and Blacks of Naruto since they were 'discriminated'. With discrimination and segregation, they wouldn't have all the rights the rest of the villagers did. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Counter attack revisions I made a couple of revisions to the counter-attack portion describing in detail the battle between Minato and Madara. Is there anything wrong with giving details? Chapter 502 of the Manga showed that the attack of Minato was planned, similar to how most characters in the series have used various tactics in their battles. Minato exploited how Madara phased in and out of physical attacks and how he needed to be physically in contact with his target in order to teleport him. That was the split second opening for him to use in what some manga translation referred to as a Flying God Technique Level II but I refrained to using that in my description as there are some contention about the translation and instead mentioned how Minato teleported behind Madara and struck him with his Rasengan. Also, why is it that my reference to the seal used by Minato on Madara also removed? I only referred to the seal that was used to teleport to Madara as the Flying God Technique seal and the seal put on him to lose his control of the Nine-Tails as a Contract Seal (as translated in Chapter 503). Is this entry exclusively managed by a single member? If it is, please mention it.Ghidora (talk) 03:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Your additions contained (at least to me) an unnecessary amount of explanation. Everything you added is already there, just in fewer words. The wiki documents information, but with your additions, you're not really putting in more information, you're just "stretching" something that is already explained. Omnibender - Talk - 03:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Actually the details I provided gave a proper and accurate description of Minato and Madara's battle. For one, this is inaccurate: "Giving no definite answer, Madara attacked Minato, both of them using their own Space-Time jutsu to avoid capture. Eventually, using a kunai that he barely threw behind Madara, Minato teleported behind Madara and hit him using the Rasengan." This description is inaccurate. First, Minato was standing still and was not being attacked when he threw the kunai. It was done all as part of a plan. He threw the kunai before running forward to attack Madara, preparing a rasengan at the same time that the kunai was in flight. Second, it was shown in the Manga how Madara phased out and let the kunai pass through him. It was not thrown towards Madara's back. Once he phased back to his physical form to grab Minato, this gave him the split second opportunity to strike and hit him with the rasengan. I believe its important to stay that in detail because it shows how similar Minato and Naruto is in coming up with such well set plans and tactics and emphasize how difficult a fight it was. ************ This statement can also be misunderstood. "Madara tried to escape, only for Minato to teleport to him, with a seal that he placed on him while attacking with his Rasengan, and stab him with a kunai. Minato then placed another seal onto Madara, this one releasing the Nine-Tails from Madara's control." What seal did he use to teleport to him? Is it a new sealing jutsu? Thats why the inclusion of the Flying Thunder God Seal because its special. As for the other seal, putting in contract seal gives the reader a chance to link to a more detailed page of the jutsu.Ghidora (talk) 04:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Minato was attacked by Madara, who tried to bind him with the chains. Minato evaded that with FTG. Minato threw the kunai after he started moving. Wording can indeed be improved on what happened to the kunai though. We only see the Rasengan until after Minato throws the kunai, and after the kunai has finished going through Madara. The angle doesn't show when he made it exactly, but it was after he started running. On the seal confusion, piped links should suffice. There's no need to put "Contract Seal" in the text, but something like another seal should be enough to be accurate and less wordy. Omnibender - Talk - 04:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ******* Ok Minato was moving and intercepting Madara. But as you can see the details I put in was intended to describe that pivotal moment because the description is insufficient and inaccurate. The Rasengan was already prepared before he teleported to the Kunai, which shows that there was already a plan set to deliver it that way. The changes I made was to describe that moment when they faced up and not with the chains. Naming the seals I also believe is important because it expounds on the proficiency of Minato in using seals.Ghidora (talk) 04:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The way the article is written, nowhere does it say Minato didn't have a plan. Your revision did have something about the chain, because that's what happens just before Minato throws the kunai he teleports to. Like I said, piped links are enough. How about now? Basically the same you wanted to put, but with far fewer words. Omnibender - Talk - 17:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) First image Do you think we should replace the first manga image of the page, with the equivalent anime image I uploaded?. The manga image suits better to me but share your opinion. -Vecanoi (talk) 13:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Me too with the manga image as Kyubi is barely seen in the anime image. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 14:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Obito or Madara? It's still unknown wether it was Obito or Madara, who caused this attack, since we don't know how long Madara wore the mask (if he ever did), and when did Obito took the persona of Tobi/Madara. So, because of this (and for spoiler reasons for the readers, who only watch the anime) we should refer to Obito as Tobi on the site. --Matten (talk) 20:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) That's why "Obito" edits are reversed back to Tobi, the only page that should mention Tobi being Obito is "his" for now. Also not a forum--Elveonora (talk) 21:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC)